A large number of drink bottles tend to be left after people finish their drink, and to be discarded or cycled in places such as gatherings, parties, and bars, where light plays an important role in creating a good atmosphere. If light emitted from lamps can penetrate through the drink bottles that are with different decorative patterns, unevenness and colors, various faculae or rays can be generated to achieve a pleasant atmosphere and realize the utilization of waste materials.